The youngest son
by Paige Jennings
Summary: What happened to Loki to become like this? What changed and moved him and all the People arround him? Who was Lokis first love? A story about Lokis youth. Mostly told out of an OCs view named Hamer. Please tell me what you think. NO BROMANCE!
1. Prologe

**I do not own any characters. Only those I create**

** The youngest son**

** Prolog**

Thunder rolled and a lightning illuminated the sky for a brief second. Rain was pouring hard against the windows, while a storm shook the shutters and howeled through the palace of Asgard.

Frigga stood by the window and looked out into the storm. All her thoughts were with her husband. She prayed that his battle in Jotunheim would soon be at an end and that he returned to her save and unhurt.

Her gaze turned to the cradle, where her son slept peacefully. She smiled vaguely. Apparently it needed more than a storm to frighten the god of thunder.

The two-year-old slept snuggled up in his blankets and didn't even seem to hear the growling thunder.

Friggas smile turned wistful. Thor was her only son. She had lost all her other children before birth, they had never been older than three or four weeks. She had lost her last child only six month ago.

Vigorously she abondoned these dark thoughts from her mind and shut up the voice in the back of her mind, telling her she would never have another child.

Instead she stepped to the cradle and smiled down at her little boy. She had a son. She had Thor. And that was all she needed.

Frigga bent down and caressed his rosy cheek with a finger, before she placed a kiss on his forehead and returned to the window.

Another hour went by and Frigga still stood there, starring out into the blackness of the night, the storm still roaring over Asgard. Something was going on. She could feel it at the bottom of her heart.

Frigga sensed Odin before she saw him.

The Allfather stood in the door and for a brief second a lightning illuminated his face. He was bloodied, wet and dirty and a strange expression lay in his features. Thunder rolled.

Something was wrong.

Usually Odin changed after he returned from a battle, before he met his wife. And he always was reliefed more than troubled.

„Whats wrong love?", Frigga asked worriedly.

Mute Odin walked into the chambers. He paused in the middle of the room. His gaze rested on her. A pregnant silence lay upon them.

Only now Frigga could see that he carried something in his arms. A bundle.

„I've got something to tell you."

„What is that?", Frigga asked suspiciously. „What have you got there?"

„It's a baby", Odin said calmly.

„Oh", Frigga breathed. She stared at the bundle in disbelief. „A baby..."

„I found him in Jotunheim. He was left to die."

Thunder rolled and the bundle in the Allfathers' arms begann to cry. Frigga took the boy from Odin carefully and cardeled him in her arms. He stopped crying immediately. She looked down at the nursling and smiled sofly.

„He's so small." Her voice was not more than a whisper.

„He is Laufeys' son", Odin said seriously, gazing at his wife intensly.

Frigga looked up to met her husbands gaze. Stolidly. „No. He is my son now."


	2. Chapter 1

**I added many OCs this chapter, so I listed them up. I hope you wont get to confused**

Hamer friend of Odin, Chapter told from his pov

Amund Hamers friend, very loyal

Lamont Odins oldest friend, oldest general

Iskko arrogant

Sighsten very intelligent

Jalmari impulsive young general, Janos twin brother

Janos Jalmaris twin brother

Mangos wants peace with the frost giants

Eicca youngest general

**Chapter 1**

The day, after the battle in Jotunheim, was unlike many days in Asgard. It was loud, bedlamic and joyous. People celebrated on the street. Men who passed me clapped my shoulders and congratulated me and women, I had never met before, huged me and thanked me for freeing us all from the Jotuns.

I had never seen Asgard in this state before and I never have again. The vibe in the city was contagious. Everyone just forgot their routine. Noblemen and shop owners drank and sang together as equals, in broad daylight and for the moment all diffrences were forgotten.

Still, I could not share their exilaration. I had barely slept a few hours and now, not twelve hours after our return, I found a myself ahead of a long council, convened by Odin himself.

xox

When I entered the throne room, I found, that the most were already present. A round marble table had been placed in the middle of the hall, ten chairs arranged arround it. Eight were already taken.

I greeted my companions and took the my seat beside Amund, a tall, blond, taciturn man, I was lucky to call my friend. Nowhere in the nine realms you could find a more faithful man.

" You're late", he stated.

"Odin's not there yet, so I am not late."

He shrugged.

I looked arround. All generals were present. Some talked, seemed glad, but we all looked equally tired. Worn out. Even Iskko had dark circles under his pale, blue eyes and his hair wasn't quite as meticulously coiffed as usual. Even the arrogant spark in his eyes was missing.

In the eyes of most of my companions I could read silent bemusement. Odin had not given a reason for this council. Usually we held a council _after _we had celebrated our victory, not _before._

Only in Lamonts eyes, I could read the same worry, that had cost me percious sleep last night and Amunds dark looks made me assume he thought of the same. As far as I knew we were the only ones, who could guess the reason for this meeting.

The child. Laufeys' son.

We had been in the temple with Odin, last night, when he took the boy.

I wondered how the otheres would react to that. Not well I feared. A frost giant as a price of Asgard? That was an absurd idea.

Asgard ruled by one we had defeated? I have to admit, that it sounds ludicrous to put it like that.

But before I could give my worries another thought, the broad, two winged door opened and the Allfather entered. We stood up and bowed our heads, but Odin raised a hand.

"Sit."

We sat down and Odin took the last free seat. Obviously the Allfather hadn't slept much as well.

"Good morning, generals."

"Good morning, my king."

"I know you must all be tired my friends", Odin begann after a brief pause. Silent agrement.

"You and your men have fought a great battle yesterday." Shouts of agrement. "And we will celebrate our victory worthy tonight." Louder shouts.

"But..." Odins voice cut through the air like a knife. Everyone fell silent.

"... there is something I wish to discuss with you first."

An expectant, uneasy silence filled the hall. Everyone of us knew that it wasn't going to be something good.

"Yesterday, when we took Jotunheim, I entered the temple." Odin made another brief pause before he continued. "And I found a baby there. A boy. Small and weak. Left to die."

Silent wispers could be heard. Amund and I exchanged a look.

"I took him into my care."

Dead silence. All eyes rested on the Allfather.

"Whose child is he?", Sighsten asked finally. The general looked into Odins eyes intensely.

"Laufeys."

Furious shouts bursted through the throne room. Iskko and Jalmari leaped up.

"Impossible!"

"It can't be!"

All spoke at once and a loud tumult filled the hall.

I stayed seated, waiting for some silence. Amund watched the scene, with his arms crossed before his chest.

I Iooked over to Lamont. Odins oldest friend looked as worried as I felt.

"SILENCE!", Odin roared.

The hall went quiet immediately.

"What will happen to the boy Sire?", Sighsten dared to ask. The black-haired general looked at Odin almost callenging.

"He will live in Asgard, as what he is. A prince."

"A hostage?", Mangos asked calmly.

Mangos was one of the younger generals, with a quick mind and a striving for peace, between all the nine realms, which brought him my respect.

"Of course as a hostage!", Iskko scolded the younger man. "No Æsir in his right mind would ever accept a frost giant as our prince!", he asserted with a scornful smile.

I could feel Amund tense beside me.

"He will not live here as a hostage", Odin replied calmly „But as a prince of the realm."

Once more a murmur went arround the table. Jalmari leaped up once more. „You can not be serious! We are supposed to accept one of these _creatures _as our prince?!"

Now it was Amunds turn to jump up in anger. „How dare you!", he bellowed. „How dare you speak to your king in that way! You claim to be a general of the Æsir, but you're nothing more then a foolish boy!"

A dead silence filled the room. Odins' outbursts where feared, but Amunds...

Jalmari opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again, when he met Amunds' threatening gaze.

I put a calming hand on Amunds' forarm. „Sit down."

On the other side of the table I could see Janos do the same with his brother. Finally, both men sat down hesitant, even if Amunds dark gaze still rested on the twins.

The only reason they where generals, was, that Odin had once promised their father ranks in the coucil and Asgardian' army for his sons.

Jalmari was a young, impulsive fool, believing that the strength of Asgard was unbeatable. He didn't care much about politics or diplomacy, but only about war. Luckily, Janos had been blessed with a little more sanity. Still, I disliked them both. They where to much like their father.

Odin sighed. „I believe, that one day, we can make peace with the Jotuns, through this boy."

„You want to make peace with them?", Iskko laughed. „We have defeated them. They should try to make peace with _us_."

I could feel how anger slowly started to rise in my chest. I had to resist the urgent wish to wipe the arrogant smile out of his face. It was my usual reaction, to when he opened his mouth.

„You're forgetting yourself Iskko", Lamont warned.

„But he is right", Sighsten supported Iskko. „It's madness to bring Laufeys' offspring so close to the Asgardian throne. He could turn out a serious threat for Thors' reign one day."

„The boy might be our only chance to make peace with Laufey. To throw it away would be just daft!", Mangos protested.

„Who says we want to make peace with the Jotuns?", Jalmari returned.

„Your king." Lamont said sharply.

„I think Sighsten has a point", Janos spoke up. „If we take the boy in, make him our _prince_, he will take his chance to bring down you or your son and take the throne for himself as soon as he gets it." Janos spoke to the Allfather directly. „Not to mention what could happen if he finds the Tesseract."

Silent murmurs of approval could be heard. Odins gaze rested on the ginger-haired boy for long.

I didn't like to admit it, but for a young man Janos could make his point quiet well.

„He is just a child!", Mangos reminded.

„He's not a child! He's a monster!", Jalmari shouted. Amund fixed his gaze on him. „Choose your next words careful boy." Jalmari stared at Amund angryly , but did not dare to speak up again.

„We have to kill the boy!", Iskko demanded.

„I didn't know you were afraid of a small baby", I jibed.

He shot me an icy glance. „I didn't know you were so fond of frost giants, Hamer."

„Life is full of surprises."

„Then you are not any better then them", Iskko snapped.

I jumped up and let all my anger rush through my veins, forgetting the advice I had given Amund only minutes ago. „I'll show you how good I am you greasy little-"

„That is enough!", Odin said. But Iskko didn't stop. „I will never obey to one of these _things._"

„But you will obey to me!", Odin roared.

Iskko bowed his head. „Yes my king."

„I will not tolerate this any longer! The boy will grow up in Asgard, as my son and you will treat him as such! All of you will!"

Silence. No one dared to speak a word.

„All of you will swear an oath to me, that you will treat this boy as your prince and that non of you will ever speak, to a living soul, of the things, that were said here today, Non of you will speak of my second sons true origin, to him or anyone else. If one of you ever does, he will face banishment or even execution."

„What's the princes' name?" Sighsten asked, when no one spoke.

„His name is Loki", Odin said. „Loki Odinson."

„I will swear that oath to you, Odin Allfather and to your new son Loki, under one condition."

„And which would that be?"

„Swear to us now, that Loki Odinson will never be king. Promise, that he will never climb the throne of Asgard. Then I swear that oath to you."

Odin kept silent for a long while.

„Who else wishes that condition?", he asked finally. Five hands put up. Sighstens, Iskkos, Jalmaris, Janos and... Amunds.

I stared at him in disbelief.

„Amund why-"

„I would also swear that oath to the Allfather without this condition", he explained. „But I also swore an oath to protect Thor. And I feel better, knowing that there will not be a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard."

I didn't know what to reply to that.

I understood why he did it, but then again, I thought it wrong.

Odin let his gaze wander over the round of generals. It might only have been my imagination, but I thought that Odins' gaze rested on Amund a little longer then on the others.

„And what about you Eicca?"

The young man jerked, when Odin spoke his name. He was the youngest of all generals and had kept silent during the whole council. He was a good boy, but Jalmari and Janos had to much of an influence on him, for my taste.

„To be honest Sire, I don't know", he said quietly. Jalmari shot him an angry side glance. „But I think I rather agree with Sighsten."

Odin sighed heavily. „So be it then." He stood up from his chair. „I Odin Allfather, swear to you, that my son, prince Loki, shall never be king of Asgrad."

xox

Later that evening the celebrations begann. They lasted three days. We drank, we sang, but non of us could enjoy our victory as much as before. Though I have to admit, that seeing Iskko, with a face, so grumpy, that no girl dared to speak with him, lifted my spirits appreciable.

On the first evening we celebrated the won battle and the seconed we dedicated to our dead. On the third evening Frigga entered the hall with a bundle in her arms. When Odin saw his wife, he rose from his seat with a broad smile.

Frigga handed the bundle to her husband carefully. Odin cleared his throat. It became silent in the feasting hall and all eyes rested on the Allfather.

„In the last two days we have celebrated, like only Æsir can." The crowed in the hall yelled joyful.

"We celebrated our victory and thought of those, who can't be with us tonight, because they bravely gave their lifes for the peace of both Asgard and Midgard." Odin paused.

"But let us not fill our minds with dark thoughts of battle, but with joy. My wife gave me another son. Asgard has another prince. This evening is Lokis. For may he become a man, I can be proud to call my son."

The crowed was mad with joy and shouted its congratulations. Only some of the generals looked sullen. I was happy for Odin and Frigga, but could not help and hope, that Loki was really going to become a man, Odin could be proud to call his son. The only thing I could do, was to help Loki with that, now that Asgard had offically got another prince.

**I hope it wasn't to boring and you didn't get to confused with all the characters. Next chapter Thor and Loki will finally appear. I hope you'll keep reading!**

**I only own the character I created. Everything else belongs to Marvel.**


End file.
